Dangerous Love
by Nessia-chan
Summary: Akihito est seul pour Noël. Asami a déguerpi de Tokyo après s'être assuré de lui laisser un beau présent: Suoh assurera sa sécurité pendant son absence. Le photographe n'en peut plus, mais ce n'est pas dans son tempérament de broyer du noir. Ce Noël, il le fêtera ! De l'autre côté, Asami le harcèle d'appels et Suoh comprend petit à petit pourquoi son boss est attaché au gamin.
1. Dangerous Love : A Masochists Brain

_Bonjour à vous !_

 _Cette fois, c'est un coup de tête, même si mon planning d'écriture est terminé. Je suis en fin de session, mais l'appel de Viewfinder est difficile à repousser. J'ai toujours eu envie de me lancer dans ce fandom, mais il y a tellement de beaux textes qui en traite ici que je ne voulais pas tout gâcher. En fin de compte, tout est venu tout seul, très naturellement._

 _Je vous promets de faire de mon mieux pour ne pas rendre les personnages OOC. Pour moi, c'est un terrain épineux d'écrire sur Viewfinder, mais je vais faire tout mon possible pour que l'univers ne contraste pas trop. Si ça peut vous aider, voyez ça comme un petit (gros) extra. D'ailleurs, je veux grandement remercier June-Artifice pour avoir lu mon texte en premier, filtrant tout ça pour me dire s'il y a du OOC ou non. C'est vraiment apprécié ! Je compte sur toi pour les deux autres parties ! ;) J'en profites aussi pour remercier Erina-Aik qui endure mon décompte de mots et les citations que je lui balance ici et là, parce que j'en ris trop. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi, hein ? ;)_

 _Voilà, je pense avoir fait le tour._

 _Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à commenter, ça motive !_

* * *

 _Auteur: Nessia-chan_

 _Rating: M_

 _Pairing: Akihito X Asami / Akihito X Suoh_

 _Droits d'auteur: L'univers de Viewfinder et tous ses personnages appartiennent à Yamane Ayano. _

_Spécifications: Ce OS est un « spécial Noël » et peut être facilement placé quelques semaines/mois après les événements déroulés en Chine. Les titres des parties seront tirés d'une chanson de Josef Salvat, intitulé Hustler, que je vous conseille d'écouter. _

* * *

**Dangerous Love : A Masochists Brain**

La sonnerie retentit encore et encore, jusqu'à donner vie à une inépuisable chanson. Elle faisait vibrer le cœur du jeune homme qui tenait le cellulaire dans sa main. Il hésitait à prendre l'appel ou à laisser aller comme s'il n'avait jamais pris conscience de l'acharnement dont faisait preuve l'autre. Autant dire qu'il se voilait la face, puisqu'il était évident qu'après trois jours à ignorer les appels entrant de son _amant_ , celui-ci avait bien compris qu'il le boycottait. Le yakuza était loin d'être dupe, Akihito en avait fait plusieurs fois l'expérience. Mais de savoir l'homme loin de Tokyo lui donnait la force et l'arrogance de se muer dans le silence. Après tout, c'était le problème du mafieux, pas le sien ! Alors il fourra l'appareil dans la poche de son manteau et rentra sa tête un peu plus dans l'épais foulard autour de son cou.

Lorsque la sonnerie s'arrêta enfin, un soupir traversa ses lèvres gelées. Son souffle chaud et l'air froid d'hiver se mélangèrent dans un nuage de brouillard qui s'évapora bientôt. En voyant son visage si défait dans une glace, Akihito se serait probablement giflé d'être aussi dépressif pour si peu. Un Noël seul, ça n'avait rien d'incroyable tout de même ! Pourtant, au fond de lui, il essayait encore de s'en convaincre.

-Tu pourrais au moins te rendre utile et m'ouvrir la porte, maugréa le photographe à l'intention du colosse qui le suivait de près.

Suoh contracta la mâchoire en prenant sur lui. Il n'était pas le plus patient des hommes, mais les ordres de son patron étaient irrévocables et il se devait d'y faire grâce. Condamné à être le garde du corps du gamin pendant l'absence du leader, il était bien obligé de coopérer un minimum. Malheureusement pour la tête brûlée devant lui, être courtois ne faisait pas partie du contrat. Après un lourd regard d'Akihito, celui-ci comprit que le subordonné n'allait pas lever le petit doigt pour l'aider à transporter les sacs remplis d'achats. Contraint de se contorsionner pour ouvrir lui-même cette fichue porte, il entra dans l'immeuble en marmonnant que l'imbécile qui le suivait comme un chien de poche n'avait aucune utilité. Malgré tous les noms d'oiseau dont l'affubla silencieusement les yeux noisette d'Akihito, Suoh garda son sang-froid et se contenta de fixer les portes de l'ascenseur.

Lorsque celles-ci s'ouvrirent à l'étage, il laissa le photographe, les mains pleines, ouvrir la marche. Non. Définitivement, l'homme en complet ne trouvait aucune raison valable qui aurait poussé son patron à le confiner à cette tâche ingrate. Alors qu'il poussait Akihito sur le côté afin d'ouvrir lui-même la porte de l'appartement – c'est qu'il était empoté pour déverrouiller avec tout ces sacs - il en vint presque à jalouser Kirishima pour avoir gagné le droit d'accompagner le mafieux. Après tout, les affaires restaient les affaires.

Sans aucun remerciement, Akihito entra en premier et déposa ses achats sur le sol. Il bougea ses doigts gelés et nota la belle marque rouge qu'avaient laissée le plastique à l'intérieur de ses mains. Cette année, l'hiver s'annonçait un peu plus rude que la moyenne et ce n'était pas pour son plus grand bonheur. Lui et le froid, ça faisait deux. Et il ne s'empêcha pas de le formuler à haute voix.

-Trop froid… Si au moins il y avait de la neige, dit-il d'un ton grognon.

Ça prend bien que les gamins et les simplets d'esprit pour dire ça. C'est ce que Suoh pensa tout en enlevant ses vêtements d'extérieur. Akihito accrocha son manteau et son foulard dans le garde-robe d'entrée, puis entreprit de déballer ses achats sur l'ilot de la cuisine. Hier, si on lui avait dit qu'il irait acheter de quoi faire un succulent repas saucé d'alcool, il aurait ri. Encore plus si on lui avait dit qu'il reviendrait aussi avec des décorations de Noël. Pourtant, c'est ce qu'il étalait sur le comptoir de marbre.

Tout avait commencé cinq jours auparavant, lorsqu'Asami lui avait annoncé son voyage d'affaires. En tant que businessman, il devait partir à Kyoto pour assister à des réunions importantes avec des partenaires économiques de taille et il en profiterait pour redresser la gestion d'un hôtel de luxe qui lui appartenait. Tout cela allait lui prendre la semaine entière et si le fait que la veille de Noël soit jeudi agaçait Akihito, lui n'en avait démontré aucune désolation. Le photographe avait bien voulu protester, mais il avait rapidement ravalé ses paroles. Démontrer son mécontentement était une chose, mais le dire à haute voix, c'était s'avouer vaincu et se mettre à la merci du mafieux. Il l'était déjà bien assez comme ça depuis son déménagement ici, pas la peine d'en rajouter ! Il avait donc évité corps et âme son amant – parce qu'il n'a toujours pas trouvé de mot plus représentatif de leur relation, fuckfriend s'y prêtant sous aucun prétexte – les derniers jours avant son départ. Toutes les raisons avaient été bonnes pour déserter l'appartement, même lors de la dernière nuit lorsqu'il avait évoqué une affaire urgente dispatchée par le journal qui l'avait engagé.

Le lendemain, il avait retrouvé l'appartement vide. Enfin, presque. Pendant que le yakuza gagnait Kyoto avec son secrétaire, il lui avait laissé un beau cadeau pour combler son absence; la protection rapprochée de Suoh. Akihito avait eu beau le repousser et lui cracher des répliques plus épineuses les unes que les autres, l'armoire à glace continuait de le suivre à la trace. Sachant très bien qu'il était impossible de passer inaperçu avec ce chien de garde, le photographe avait dû refuser la filature d'un politicien important. Autant dire que le garde du corps n'était pas enthousiaste à mener sa tâche, tout autant qu'Akihito répugnait à se sentir surveillé 24hrs/24. L'autre dormait même sur le canapé ! À tout cela s'était ajouté les appels d'Asami qui se faisait de plus en plus insistant au fil des jours.

-Tu ferais bien de répondre, avait finit par conseiller Suoh lorsqu'un soir, le cellulaire du photographe ne cessait de vibrer sur la table du salon.

Mais Akihito avait ronchonné un « mêle-toi de tes affaires » en coupant sa sonnerie, puis s'était vautré dans le canapé devant une rediffusion d'un vieux film, une bière à la main. Tout ça l'avait amené à abandonner l'idée de fêter et le 24, et le 25 décembre. Il avait décliné les invitations de sa famille et de ses amis, utilisant son nouveau boulot comme excuse. Sérieusement. Se pointer là-bas avec Suoh sur ses talons, très peu pour lui. Il aurait eu à mentir et à inventer la pire des conneries pour expliquer la présence de ce gorille peu agréable. C'est ainsi que la platitude des fêtes - qu'il allait passer tout seul dans ce grand appartement dénué de chaleur et de réconfort - l'avait poussé à faire de son mieux en se levant ce matin-là.

-Je laisserai pas ce vieux yakuza de malheur gâcher mon Noël, avait-il grincé en sortant du lit.

Et voilà comment, après avoir rangé la nourriture, il se retrouvait à ouvrir une boîte de 150 lumières. Il délia le tout aisément et traîna le fil blanc derrière lui tout en gagnant le salon. Il s'y arrêta en silence, observant scrupuleusement la pièce. Qu'est-ce qui était le mieux ? Faire des trous dans les murs du salon ou dans les murs de la chambre à coucher ? Ses yeux se firent tout petits et après mûre réflexion, il décida d'installer des jeux de lumières dans les deux pièces. Après tout, il avait en sa possession quatre sets, ce qui était largement suffisant pour réchauffer cet appartement beaucoup trop austère à son goût. Pour lui, Noël était synonyme de bonheur, de rire, d'amitié et d'amour… l'espace d'une seconde, son cœur se serra douloureusement. S'il ne pouvait avoir les sentiments, il allait au moins illuminer son regard avec une tonne de lueurs réconfortantes. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être que cela allait faire fondre l'armoire à glace qui avait pris place sur le canapé dans un silence de mort. Bon, faut pas trop rêver, hein.

Retombé en enfance, les yeux du photographe scintillèrent de milles éclats lorsque tout s'alluma. Il venait de terminer la décoration improvisée dans la chambre de son amant et, malgré la clarté que lui renvoyait le soleil d'hiver par l'immense fenêtre, les lumières éclairèrent joyeusement son regard. À l'aide d'une chaise, il avait accroché le jeu tout en haut du mur à l'aide de clous. Puis, il ne s'était pas fait prier pour installer un autre set, le laissant traîner au sol et remonter sur la table de chevet, ainsi que sur la tête de lit. Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, il éteignit le tout et referma la porte derrière lui. Maintenant, il pouvait s'attaquer au salon.

-Je ne crois pas que le patron appréciera.

Suoh, qui jusque là s'était tu, le fixait sans aucune émotion sur le visage. Aucun sourire, aucune ride d'agacement, seulement ses yeux sombres posés sur Akihito. D'ailleurs, celui-ci détourna la tête et feinta l'indifférence.

-C'est pas de tes affaires, répliquait-il, en allant chercher un nouveau jeu de lumières, ennuyé. À ce que je sache, c'est aussi chez moi.

Pour la première fois, Suoh ria. C'était une exclamation étouffée, comme un raclement de gorge. Aussitôt, le photographe rougit à en devenir écarlate. Il venait de dire à haute voix ce qu'il refusait d'articuler depuis des semaines. Entre lui et Asami, c'était devenu tabou. Le yakuza l'avait obligé à emménager dans son appartement suite à son enlèvement et, même si l'assoiffé de liberté avait tempêté, il avait été forcé d'abandonner. Néanmoins, il n'avait jamais appelé cet endroit « maison » ni même considéré le lieu comme étant en partie sa propriété. Sauf maintenant. Et il s'en mordait les doigts !

-Rends-toi utile au lieu de te bidonner ! s'énerva Akihito en pressant le pas vers la cuisine.

Lorsqu'il revint avec les deux boîtes restantes, il en balança une à Suoh. Ça lui était égale qu'il l'aide ou non, mais s'il était pour rester collé à ses baskets pour plus ou moins 48hrs encore, il ne souhaitait pas entendre ses commentaires inutiles. Qu'Asami approuve ou non, Akihito s'en fichait bien et ce n'était certainement pas son subordonné qui allait lui faire la morale ! S'il n'avait jamais cédé, ni au leader japonais ni au leader de Baishe, il ne s'écraserait devant personne. Pour l'insupportable colosse devant lui, c'était une autre affaire; avoir un paquet de lumières dans les mains lui donnait un air confus. À croire que les yakuzas flippaient devant le bonheur au lieu de frémir devant la violence.

-Tu ouvre la boîte. Tu sors les lumières et tu m'aide à les accrocher au mur, se moqua légèrement Akihito. Bouge-toi un peu, je veux retourner au centre-ville.

-Nous venons tout juste d'y aller, releva simplement Suoh.

-Peut-être, mais j'ai décidé qu'il me manquait un truc. Me dis pas que t'es déjà épuisé à me suivre partout ? ironisa Akihito. Tu peux rester ici, c'est pas moi qui vais me plaindre.

Le photographe savait bien que Suoh n'allait pas baisser sa garde, ne serait-ce qu'une seule petite seconde. La confiance que lui portait son patron était en jeu. Asami lui aurait demandé de porter un complet fushia pendant la semaine entière que l'homme de main se serait exécuté sans émettre la moindre protestation. Et si le boss voulait qu'il veille à la sécurité du gamin pendant qu'il n'était pas en ville, il le ferait au prix de sa vie. Aider le jeune homme à accrocher des lumières était tout de même moins dangereux et au fond, il en était reconnaissant. Il savait Akihito vif d'esprit et de corps, toujours à fourrer son nez là où il ne fallait pas. Au départ, il s'attendait à devoir courir derrière son ombre, même à le confiner à l'appartement si le photographe en profitait pour jouer avec le feu. Au final, il n'avait pas trop eu l'impression d'être un babysitter. Dieu soit loué, ça allégeait un peu sa morosité. Juste un peu.

-Hé, lève le bras encore, ordonna Akihito d'un air concentré.

Suoh s'exécuta sans commenter et s'étira un peu plus vers le haut afin que les lumières atteignent presque le plafond, tout au-dessus des rideaux du salon. Impassible, son regard se perdit dans le vide. Sous eux, des centaines de personnes s'affairaient pour préparer les dernières festivités. Plus encore, la rue devait déborder de couples qui, le soir venu, iraient se balader dans les jardins de lumières de la métropole. Ça, Akihito y avait également pensé. Pas qu'il était un fanatique des fêtes, mais la fin et le début de l'année venaient spécialement le toucher. Malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas cette année qu'il allait être en bonne compagnie… Stop. Asami, de bonne compagnie ? Ah, elle était bien bonne, celle-là !

Légèrement contrarié par ses pensées, le jeune homme s'étira un peu plus pour bien planter le clou dans le mur. Il aurait dû débarquer de la chaise et la rapprocher du point d'encrage. À la place, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds, tout penché vers la droite. Dans un balancement incontrôlé, il finit par perdre pied et tomba à la renverse dans un vacarme d'enfer. Bravo, champion ! Ça te changera ! Mais ce qui aurait dû être une chute douloureuse se révéla plus surprenante qu'autre chose. Corps à corps, Akihito et Suoh s'entremêlait au sol. Immobile, l'homme de main coincé au sol ressentait tous les muscles du photographe se crisper contre lui. La tête châtaine enfouit dans son cou dégageait une odeur de miel et de fleurs sauvages. Avant même d'en être conscient, il inspira silencieusement ce parfum qui réveillait en lui l'ombre d'une tentation. Pendant une seconde, il eu l'impression de comprendre pourquoi son boss flanchait peu à peu pour ce chat de rue.

-Takaba Akihito, fît enfin Suoh d'une voix sèche.

-Imbécile ! cria presque le jeune homme en se relevant rapidement sur ses pieds.

Dans le langage courant du photographe, cela voulait dire « désolé ». Suoh en était conscient et c'est pourquoi qu'une fois debout, il ramassa le clou et le petit marteau pour accrocher lui-même le fil. Tandis qu'Akihito s'effaça à la salle de bain, il termina l'installation des lumières. Si le garde du corps avait rapidement repris ses esprits, on ne pouvait pas en dire davantage pour le petit dégonflé qui regardait le reflet renvoyé par le miroir. Les joues rouges, le cœur battant, il se vouait lui-même ce regard hébété. Il fit couler l'eau froide et s'en éclaboussa le visage, histoire de retomber sur la terre ferme. Pendant quelques secondes, il avait imaginé Asami à la place de l'autre. Il avait ressenti le corps musclé et brûlant de son amant et avait désiré plonger dans ses yeux d'or liquide, jusqu'à s'y noyer. Mais la voix de Suoh l'avait rapidement tiré à la réalité et maintenant qu'il se jugeait sévèrement, il se trouvait complètement stupide.

-Espèce d'imbécile, murmura-t-il à son adresse.

Depuis quand Asami avait-il autant d'emprise sur lui ?


	2. Dangerous Love: The Heart Of A Hustler

_Voici la deuxième partie de cette histoire._

 _Parce que faut croire que je suis incapable de faire un court oneshot et de le poster d'un coup. Shame on me ! Ou tant mieux pour vous. ;)_

 _Je remercie encore une fois June-Artifice qui a lu une partie de ce « chapitre » pour me sécuriser (faire du OOC est mon cauchemar sur ce fandom) et à Eriina-Aik qui m'encourage à continuer. Pour le coup, elles seront peut-être surprises, car je poste avant de leur avoir fait tout lu. Bin tiens, cadeau !_

 _Je remercie aussi les petits fantômes qui suivent cette histoire légère et banale, puis ceux qui l'ajoutent également en favoris. Mais qui êtes-vous ? ;p_

 _Pour terminer, je vous confie que cette partie ne devait pas se terminer ainsi. Mais après mûr réflexion, j'ai décidé de faire un petit saut dans le temps et de vous taquiner un peu ! Pour la prochaine et dernière partie, je reviendrai sur ce qu'a fait Akihito et... Bah, vous verrez !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Auteur: Nessia-chan_

 _Rating: M_

 _Pairing: Akihito X Asami / Akihito X Suoh_

 _Droits d'auteur: L'univers de Viewfinder et tous ses personnages appartiennent à Yamane Ayano._

 _Spécifications: Pour cette partie, j'ai écouté Suicide de James Arthur. Je trouve que ça correspond bien à la relation d'Akihito et d'Asami, ce fût très inspirant._

* * *

 **Dangerous Love: The Heart Of A Hustler**

Akihito avait le regret amer, aussi léger soit-il, de s'être emporté dans la frénésie des fêtes. Il aurait pu rester à l'appartement, au chaud, pour cuisiner un souper copieux avec une bière bien fraîche à la portée de la main. Au lieu de cela, il arpentait les rues commerçantes du quartier, assailli par l'idée d'acheter un présent à son amant. Il faisait froid, quoi que la température s'était un peu adoucit une fois que le vent avait cessé de lui mordre les joues. Le soleil venait de se coucher derrière les montagnes qui emprisonnaient naturellement Tokyo, laissant la scène à la noirceur. D'épais nuages commençaient à arpenter le ciel d'où brillaient peu à peu les étoiles, de sorte que le photographe se demandait si la neige allait tomber ou si les constellations allaient être visibles. Les rues étaient bondées de couples qui piaillaient de tout et de rien, mais rien ne valait les vitrines des restaurants; les réservations aux tables semblaient s'enchaîner à une vitesse impressionnante et tous les décors intérieurs avaient revêtu des couleurs luxueuses et joyeuses. Partout, tout était plein à craquer. Il fallait même rester vigilent dans les rues pour ne pas se prendre quelqu'un en pleine tronche.

Encore un peu et le photographe allait bientôt tourner en rond. Il était passé devant de nombreuses bijouteries où bagues et montres de luxes s'alignaient dans les présentoirs en verre. Pourtant, il n'avait fait que regarder de l'extérieur jusqu'à y fixer, d'un regard scintillant, une collection limitée pendant plus de dix minutes. Il avait finit par continuer son chemin après avoir lâché un gros soupir s'apparentant davantage à un grognement de mécontentement. C'était tout à fait inutile de vouloir ce qu'il ne pouvait offrir ! De plus, il savait qu'Asami avait des préférences riches et sévères lorsqu'il était question de sa personne. Si l'homme d'affaire voulait quelque chose, il allait le chercher. Quoi que ce soit, il l'obtenait. Et c'est exactement pour ça qu'Akihito devenait nerveux; qu'est-ce que le yakuza aimerait avoir qu'il n'avait pas ? Il s'était bien imaginé Asami lui répondre « toi », mais maintenant qu'il demeurait au même endroit… Anyway, il ne se voyait pas du tout se donner à l'homme avec un ruban rouge autour du cou comme on donne un chiot à un enfant ! Plutôt crever !

-Pourquoi c'est si compliqué… ? marmonna Akihito dans son foulard

Le nez enfouit dans la laine épaisse, il était sur le point de s'énerver quand soudain, la façade illuminée d'une boutique attira son attention. Il s'arrêta sèchement, entraînant le retrait surprenant de Suoh qui le suivait d'un peu trop près. Tout en silence, le jeune homme lu le nom de la boutique et ses yeux dérivèrent sur la vitrine où de multiples déshabillés étaient mis en valeur par des mannequins féminins et masculins. Entre autre. Car ce qu'il observait était en fait un sex shop luxueux n'offrant que des produits de hautes qualités. Lentement, le sang lui monta à la tête et le raclement de gorge de Suoh ne fit qu'empirer la situation. Akihito détourna le instantanément le regard et cracha un « tais-toi ! » en reprenant la marche avec maladresse.

L'homme de main, lui, avait fortement espérer de ne pas avoir à accompagner l'amant de son patron dans un endroit pareil. Il savait les penchants lubriques du mafieux, mais avoir une image précise de ce qui se déroulait dans la chambre de ce dernier, c'était trop pour lui. Néanmoins, il devait reconnaître que le gosse n'avait pas froid aux yeux pour tenir ce genre de relation qui tombait certainement dans la perversité et la luxure – s'il s'avait ! Même si son patron était un homme qui prenait ce qu'il voulait, quand il voulait et où il voulait, Takaba Akihito faisait tout pour garder sa liberté, son terrain de jeu, cette ville où il parcourait maintenant les rues pour trouver un présent. Un quelque chose qui rendrait sûrement le yakuza satisfait, mais surtout plus amusé que jamais. Que dieu soit loué, de bons jours étaient à prévoir... Ou peut-être pas.

-J'en peux plus, j'abandonne ! Je sais même pas pourquoi je lui achèterais un truc ! C'est quand même lui qui m'a laissé tout seul ici avec toi ! s'exclama enfin Akihito, alors qu'il se retournait vers Suoh.

Ce dernier l'examina sans lever ne serait-ce qu'un sourcil, puis nota rapidement le cellulaire qui s'affolait encore une fois dans la main du photographe. C'était sûrement Asami. L'appareil finit sa balade dans la poche de manteau et Suoh préféra ne pas commenter l'affaire. Le gamin semblait déjà assez contrarié sans qu'il en rajoute. Il se contenta plutôt de tourner les talons afin de suivre de près Akihito revenant sur ses pas. Énervé, le châtain n'avait qu'une idée et c'était celle de regagner l'appartement pour s'ouvrir une bière et s'endormir sur le canapé, entouré de lumières de Noël. Suoh dormira par terre, il s'en fichait !

Tout compte fait, il était peut-être plus attristé qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Plus que de faire un échange de cadeau, le jeune homme désirait choyer la présence de ses amis, de sa famille, de ceux qu'il affectionnait. Et même si sa relation amoureuse – hm, laquelle au fait ? – était un vrai désastre, Asami restait important pour lui. Akihito faisait preuve de mauvaise foi lorsqu'il le repoussait et tempêtait contre tout ce que le mafieux décidait. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la situation précaire dans laquelle il se trouvait qui l'irritait, mais bien de se faire mener par le bout du nez. Et ça, son amant savait bien y faire !

Peu à peu, les pas pressés d'Akihito devinrent plus lourds. Il sentait sa tête remplie de tout, débordante de rien. Il avait l'impression de réfléchir à trop de choses en même temps et qu'un court-circuit allait tout faire exploser. Cette fois, la bombe n'était pas sa tête, mais bien son cœur qui battait à tout rompre contre sa cage thoracique. Sa poitrine lui faisait tellement mal que pendant une seconde, il se demanda si une crise de cœur élançait autant. Suoh sembla remarquer son état un tantinet léthargique, car il déposa une main ferme sur son épaule. En fermant les yeux, Akihito se concentra sur cette grande main qui le pressait doucement. Il ressentait déjà la chaleur d'Asami l'envelopper quand la voix grave du subordonné s'éleva dans son dos.

-Un problème ?

Revenant à la réalité, le jeune homme se dégagea mollement de l'emprise et dirigea un regard sauvage à Suoh. Il savait que le garde du corps faisait seulement son travail, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être agressif. Décidément, rien n'allait comme il le voulait !

-Rien que tu puisses arranger, répliqua-t-il en continuant son avancé.

Il s'arrêta presque aussitôt lorsque, parmi les phares des véhicules, une douce nuance de bleu se refléta dans ses yeux. Pendant les fêtes, les rues de Tokyo devenaient un vrai labyrinthe multicolore, mais les jardins et les parcs de lumières étaient plus que magnifiques. On pouvait s'y balader comme dans un rêve éblouissant, longeant les allés où les arbres dénudés de feuilles s'habillaient désormais d'étoiles par milliers. Avec de la chance, on trouvait un passage piétonnier où une quantité exubérante de lumières formait un dôme magnifique; si le ciel était aussi beau lors de sa chute, la fin devait être ensorcelante. Akihito, balançant entre la colère et la nostalgie, se laissa attirer par les lueurs bleutés. Sans aucune justification, il savait que Suoh lui emboîterait tout de même le pas.

Akihito n'avait pas apporté son appareil photo avec lui et il s'en mordait les doigts. Même si sa spécialité était les photos de controverse, il avait sous les yeux une sublime scène bleu royal, spectacle qu'il aurait aimé immortaliser. Le visage éclairé par les reflets d'un bleu apaisant, ses yeux noisette captaient toutes les nuances de lumières qui s'étendaient sur des mètres et des mètres carrés. Au cœur de ce parc éblouissant, il oublia peu à peu le bruit du trafic, le paysage urbain étouffant et les inconnus arpentant le sentier. Il en vint même à ne plus porter attention à l'aura imposante de Suoh derrière lui. Ses barrières s'étaient envolées une à une, son esprit engourdit par le bonheur et la mélancolie qui s'amusaient avec son pauvre cœur. À ce rythme, il n'allait pas y survivre ! Mais cette ambiance l'enveloppait comme une épaisse couverture de laine par un temps d'hiver et il y trouvait un certain réconfort. Ainsi, mû dans le silence, il s'abandonna au milieu des arbres drapés de lumières.

-L'accès hors-sentier est interdite, le sermonna Suoh en le regardant s'allonger sur le gazon terni par le froid.

-T'es vraiment rabat-joie ! répliqua du tac-au-tac Akihito. Pourquoi tu viens pas profiter de la vue, c'est bien plus agréable que de rester-là comme un piquet !

-Mon travail est d'assurer ta sécurité, pas de prendre le thé.

-Alors reste-là et arrête de te prendre pour ma mère, souffla le photographe avec reproche.

Suoh n'ajouta rien, préférant reprendre sa stature tout en ravalant un long soupir. Après quatre jours à suivre Akihito, il avait compris que négocier avec lui était inutile. Essayer de lui faire comprendre un autre point de vue que le sien était une perte de temps désespérante et pour cause; le gamin prenait des décisions émotionnelles, non rationnelles. Après tous ces mois à observer de près et de loin l'amant de son patron, Suoh avait rapidement noté sa faiblesse. Le jeune se laissait toujours guider par son cœur, par ses sentiments et ses émotions, prenant rarement la voie de la raison. Le travail était la seule fois où le garde du corps le savait réfléchi et attentif. Mais encore, Akihito avait la finesse pour se mettre les pieds dans les plats. Quoi qu'il en soit, Suoh savait quand argumenter et forcer le photographe à marcher dans son sens ou quand lâcher prise et le laisser mener la danse.

Alors il ne dit rien de plus lorsque la sonnerie d'un certain cellulaire brisa leur bulle de silence. Cette fois, Akihito ne daigna même pas lever le petit doigt pour y jeter un œil. Les deux hommes savaient qui était l'auteur de cet appel, mais ils ne prononcèrent aucun mot, ignorant la musique qui s'étouffa d'un coup. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, ce fût le cellulaire de Suoh qui résonna et ce dernier n'hésita pas à répondre. Refuser l'appel de son patron n'était pas une option.

-Monsieur.

-Fais en sorte que je puisse parler à cette tête de mule borné, résonna la voix grave d'Asami.

-Oui, Monsieur, fit le concerné avant de se tourner vers Akihito et de lui tendre le cellulaire. Prends-le, sinon tu risque de le regretter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! Je prendrai pas cet appel pour le satisfaire, répliqua Akihito avec véhémence.

Il reposait au milieu de cette merveilleuse scène bleutée, le visage crispé et l'esprit torturé par les mêmes rengaines. Le cœur en charpie, Akihito essayait de survivre aux questions qui l'assaillaient à propos de sa relation avec Asami. Il y a plus d'un an, si tout n'était qu'une question de sexe, de harcèlement et de dépendance, les choses avaient maintenant changé. Du moins, pour le photographe. À côtoyer le yakuza, il avait appris à apprécier sa facette entreprenante, sa froide influence et son goût prononcé pour le contrôle. Tant de pouvoir valait au mafieux une grande facilité à se faire des ennemis et peu à peu, Akihito avait souhaité rester à ses côtés de son propre chef. L'idée de le faire tomber de son trône était désormais lointaine, ayant laissé place à une profonde envie de le protéger. Il voulait assurer ses arrières dans l'ombre, être l'électron libre qui découvrirait les secrets, les complots, les attentats sur cette personne qui, il avait peine à l'avouer, était devenue importante pour lui.

Mais tout était compliqué et ardue quand il ignorait encore les sentiments d'Asami à son égard. Pour l'heure, il n'était certain de deux choses; l'homme aimait leurs ébats sexuels et il voulait le protéger de tout danger. Quitte à lui coller Suoh sur le dos pendant près d'une semaine, il garderait un œil sur lui. Pour Akihito, ça ne faisait que l'embrouiller davantage. Son amant pouvait se montrer aussi protecteur et possessif qu'il le voulait, le jeune homme ne savait toujours pas si ce cœur glacé battait pour lui. Il serait bien le premier des idiots de se dévouer entièrement à un homme qui ne cherche qu'à protéger son précieux jouet. Viendrait le jour où, fatigué, Asami le délaisserait dans la rue, pire qu'un joujou déposé à une maison de quartier. Pour se protéger, Akihito devait rester libre et c'était sans compter sur son caractère vif et entêté qui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs à ce cher yakuza.

-Takaba Akihito, gronda Suoh en avançant vers lui, bien décidé à lui donner le cellulaire.

L'accès hors-sentier était interdit pour une bonne raison; une multitude de fils électriques serpentait le gazon et il pouvait être dangereux de s'y emmêler. Manque de chance, Suoh s'y barra les pieds et chuta merveilleusement bien, tel un jeune apprenti. Akihito eu le temps d'ouvrir les yeux pour apercevoir le cellulaire de service voltiger plus loin, tout juste avant que le corps massif de Suoh le recouvre. Un cri de surprise, voir horrifié, s'échappa de ses lèvres quand il sentit le puissant genou de l'homme entre ses cuisses, pressant son entrejambe douloureusement. Les cheveux châtains du photographe se perdaient dans le col du complet noir, alors que son souffle effleurait la gorge près de son visage. Si cette position était des plus gênantes, les deux hommes oublièrent rapidement leur situation précaire lorsque Suoh releva la tête. Son regard glacial accrocha celui plus perçant du chat sauvage pris au piège.

À ce moment, il aurait dû se lever et chasser d'une main désintéressée ce qui venait de se passer. Mais il resta là, les yeux sombres noyés dans cette couleur noisette qui colorait les iris du plus jeune. Le parfum floral enlisé dans le sucre d'un miel doré enivrait ses sens et un frisson l'attaqua furieusement de la tête au pied. Comme un violent coup de poing, ce frémissement bloqua l'air dans ses poumons et il reprit ses esprits rapidement. Figé, Akihito l'observa à peine se relever. Alors qu'il fût soulagé de sentir la pression sur son entrejambe disparaitre, il déglutit. Il avait rêvé, pas vrai ? En réalité, il n'avait pas vu cette lueur de désir au fond des yeux noirs de l'homme. Il l'avait sans doute imaginé. Tout comme il avait imaginé Asami l'acculé contre le sol du salon pour le torturer délicieusement toute la nuit. Pas vrai ?

Pourtant, lorsque Suoh ramassa le cellulaire pour reprendre la conversation avec Asami, Akihito n'attendit pas une seconde. Dos au garde du corps, il se leva de terre et pris ses jambes à son cou. Il déguerpi si vite qu'il n'entendit pas Suoh crier son nom quelques secondes plus tard. Il se perdit dans la foule de citoyens qui traînaient encore dans les rues et ne s'arrêta pas avant d'être sûr qu'une distance adéquate existait entre lui et son babysitter. Lorsque ses pieds arrêtèrent de le mener d'une rue à l'autre au cœur de Tokyo, il s'appuya contre le mur en brique d'un petit café. Le cœur battant et les joues rougies par le froid hivernal, il examina l'enseigne lumineuse qui indiquait « ouvert ». Il n'hésita qu'une seconde avant d'entrer au chaud et de se commander de quoi grignoter pour le souper.

Akihito ne savait pas trop ce qui venait de se passer. Mais ce qui était certain, c'est que la soirée ne faisait que commencer et il allait en profiter. Les remontrances d'Asami attendraient bien. En fait, il n'espérait que ça depuis plus de quatre jours.

* * *

Suoh regarda la masse endormie sur le comptoir et sa langue claqua en signe de réprobation. C'est bien par obligation qu'il composa le numéro de son patron, car il n'aurait voulu, pour rien au monde, avoir à lui annoncer l'état de ce petit sauvage.

-Tu l'as trouvé ?

-Oui, Monsieur. Il est au Sion.

-Et son état ?

Suoh examina une nouvelle fois la carcasse avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil au barman. Ce dernier leva huit doigts. Huit verres. Merveilleux.

-Si je puis me permettre, proche du coma, Monsieur.

-Apporte-le-moi.

La voix du mafieux avait été assez tranchante pour que Suoh ne demande pas son reste.


	3. Dangerous Love: A Hustler's Shame

_Si je me souviens bien, j'avais dis, écris ou pensé que cette histoire allait faire trois parties. Hé bien, pour changer, je reviens sur ma parole ! J'écris trop, j'ai besoin de temps et j'ai dépassé le délai de Noël. Pour le coup, je coupe cette troisième partie qui aurait été beaucoup trop longue et je vous la donne enfin à lire. Advenant le cas que la dernière partie soit trop courte, j'y intégrerai le petit bonus que je vous réservais._

 _Avec tout ça, je vais avoir au moins appris une chose: je dois me prendre en avance pour écrire une histoire plus thématique ! Et c'est exactement pour ça que je planifie déjà un quelque chose pour la St-Valentin, une histoire sans fandom._

 _J'en profite aussi pour remercier grandement Eriina-Aik qui m'encourage et stimule mon imagination pour tout ce que j'écris. T'es un ange cornue, louloutre ! Un remerciement aussi à June-Artifice et à tous, vous qui me laissez des reviews, qui ajoutez en fav' ou qui suivez. :)_

* * *

 _Auteur: Nessia-chan_

 _Rating: M_

 _Pairing: Akihito X Asami / Akihito X Suoh_

 _Droits d'auteur: L'univers de Viewfinder et tous ses personnages appartiennent à Yamane Ayano._

 _Spécifications: Pour cette partie, j'ai écouté un cover de Same Old Love (Selena Gomez) réalisé par Sebazti, puis __Won't Stop Rocking de_ _R3hab & Headhunterz et un cover de Sail (Awolnation) réalisé par Dev pour la scène au Sion._

* * *

 **Dangerous Love: A Hustler's Shame**

 _La vie est belle._

C'est ce que répétait sans cesse le jeune homme, mais ce soir, il n'y croyait pas. Son cœur, étouffé par la chaleur sensuelle qui planait dans les bars, ne suivait pas la philosophie qu'il rembobinait encore et encore dans son esprit. Il espérait que les mots fassent effet rapidement et descendre des verres, un à la suite de l'autre, lui semblait la meilleure idée pour accélérer le processus. Mais au fond, tout ce qu'il essayait de noyer pour de bon était ce sentiment de solitude et ce besoin inquiétant d'avoir son amant près lui. Tout en buvant la dernière gorgée d'alcool, Akihito se demandait depuis quand l'homme d'affaire lui faisait autant d'effet, depuis quand il chamboulait tout son monde jusqu'à lui infliger des jours moroses et une nuit festive à se plonger dans l'alcool, seul et dépossédé d'arrogance. Le photographe avait accepté depuis un certain temps un fait immuable; il avait besoin d'Asami. Il désirait son regard doré posé sur lui, recherchait les affronts perdus dans un baiser trop passionné et souhaitait plus souvent ces silences remplis de tentions sensibles.

Akihito avait plus ou moins accepté la position ambigu dont le mafieux l'affublait; il était ni de la famille, ni un ami, ni un amant officiel. Il se voyait plutôt entre le hobby et la fierté, le jouet et la possession. Comme un loup qu'on avait domestiqué avec la patience légendaire et la main de fer d'un dresseur averti. Le jeune homme s'en était retrouvé aux pieds d'Asami, obligé de lui tendre la laisse; le criminel tenait sa vie entre ses mains. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il jouait le chiot docile et il était pleinement conscient que l'autre s'en délectait. Mais si son corps s'était déclaré vaincu, qu'en était-il de son cœur ? Ce soir, en buvant verre après verre, Akihito devait se rendre à l'évidence; il appréciait l'homme plus que de raison. Et cela n'avait strictement rien à voir avec le sexe, l'argent ou la sécurité qu'Asami lui assurait. Comme le proverbe le clamait, le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore. Pour le photographe, il était fort préférable de les ignorer au risque de tout compliquer et de tout perdre.

-Bonsoir, mon mignon.

Une femme vêtue d'une robe noire quelque peu indécente et juchée sur des escarpins venait de se glisser à côté d'Akihito. Le regard terne et détaché que lui renvoya ce dernier la fît sourire et elle s'approcha davantage pour lui chuchoter des mots qu'il ne saisit pas. Plus précisément, il n'écoutait pas et ne voulait pas focaliser son attention sur une autre personne que son amant. En ignorant royalement la belle silhouette féminine qui cherchait à l'enchanter, il se leva et prit la direction de la sortie, veste d'hiver et foulard en main. D'une démarche incertaine, le jeune homme se dirigeait vers l'endroit où il pourrait se sentir chez lui, entouré de cette présence enivrante qu'était Asami. Il voulait frissonner sous ce regard de braise, se perdre dans les flammes dévoreuses du pouvoir qu'exerçait cet homme sur sa personne. Akihito s'impatientait à l'avoir à sa main et il n'y avait qu'un endroit où il pouvait respirer dans l'ombre du plus redouté yakuza de Tokyo; le Sion.

Le pas lent et le visage perdu dans le foulard enroulé à son cou, le photographe glissa ses mains dans les poches de son manteau. Ses doigts tâtèrent légèrement le cellulaire devenu silencieux et pour cause; irrité d'être harcelé par Suoh et Asami, il avait définitivement fermé l'appareil. Il n'avait pas envie d'affronter son amant et ses menaces sans valeurs – que pouvait-il bien faire à plus de cinq heures de distance de Tokyo ? – ni de se prendre la tête avec les réprimandes manipulatrices du garde du corps. Après tout, personne mis à part le leader au regard perçant ne pouvait avoir un droit de veto sur sa personne. Et s'il ne passait pas le 24 décembre tranquille avec l'homme d'affaire, sa famille ou ses amis, alors il s'acharnerait à oublier cette soirée merdique. Elle et tous les autres problèmes et questionnements qu'elle entraînait. Mettre les pieds au Sion n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée pour passer inaperçu, mais Akihito savait qu'on l'y laisserait tranquille. Après l'appartement, c'était le seul endroit où il pouvait boire en toute sécurité et où il pouvait se draper de la présence d'Asami, que l'homme y soit présent ou non.

Dès le moment où les deux portiers du Sion remarquèrent Akihito qui se dirigeait droit vers eux, ils s'écartèrent de l'entrée. Ce laissez-passer rapide, efficace et gratuit entraîna l'exclamation outrée de certaines figures parmi la file d'attente, mais le jeune homme s'en fichait éperdument. Au nombre de fois où il avait soutiré des expressions de dédain tout autant que de curiosité, il en avait prit la désagréable habitude. Mais tout ça, tout ce qui précédait et suivrait ce moment de liberté, Akihito l'oublia en inspirant profondément; ce soir, le Sion était porteur d'une sensualité spécifique à lui-même, mais revêtait la frénésie des festivités au détriment des échanges risqués entre les grosses têtes de la politique et des affaires. Il résonnait entre les murs du club une musique typiquement plus énergique et Akihito ne se fit pas prier pour retirer ses vêtements d'hiver en observant la foule. Son regard, où une étincelle d'excitation s'alluma, parcouru le plancher et s'accrocha à la vue du deuxième étage, là où Asami avait pris le malin plaisir de l'observer lorsqu'il venait ici. Mais ce soir, le mafieux n'était pas là. Le photographe plissa le nez, puis lança son manteau et son foulard à un subordonné planté près de l'entrée. Il se fichait pas mal que l'autre lui jette un regard où régnait une dangereuse promesse de lui faire regretter son insolence; il était celui qu'on ne devait toucher sous aucun prétexte et il le savait très bien. Autant en profiter !

-Deux vodka, lime, sucre ! commanda le jeune homme en se penchant vers le barman qui l'avait reconnu d'emblée. Et mets ça sur _son_ bill.

Légèrement décontenancé, le barman finit par acquiescer avec un sourire complice qui trouva réponse sur les lèvres d'Akihito. D'ordinaire, le photographe tenait à payer ses consommations, mais ce soir était une exception. Si son amant l'abandonnait pour les fêtes, il allait prendre sa vengeance ici-même et profiter de l'occasion pour s'éclater comme jamais au paravent. Il allait prouver au yakuza qu'il n'était pas un gentil petit toutou obéissant, attendant sagement le retour de son maître.

-N'ambitionne pas trop, Takaba, conseilla le barman en lui glissant sa commande sur le comptoir.

L'interpelé lui rendit une expression mutine, le regard illuminé par l'ombre du défi. L'alcool rendait le photographe plus arrogant et fier qu'il ne l'était déjà, ce qui amusait bien l'autre. Et comme si Akihito ne cherchait qu'à choquer, il lécha l'intérieur de son poignet d'une langue chaude, suggestive, et y versa lentement du sucre. Il prit dans ses mains le verre et la tranche de lime, puis agaça encore un peu en relâchant « À _sa_ santé ! ». Le barman le regarda suçoter le sucre sur sa peau, avaler la vodka d'un coup sec et croquer délicieusement dans la lime. Le deuxième verre ne tarda pas à subir le même sort, mais le petit jeu se fit non sous le regard du barman qui s'occupait maintenant de plusieurs autres commandes, mais sous l'attention d'un inconnu au regard plus qu'insistant.

L'homme portait toute son attention à Akihito, ne détournant pas son regard bouillant d'ambition lorsqu'il croisa l'autre, fougueux et insolant. Plus âgé que le photographe, vêtu d'un complet sur une chemise rouge vin, il ne pouvait être qu'une figure économique importante perdue dans la nouvelle vague de jeunesse qui envahissait le Sion en cette soirée d'hiver. Le contact visuel des deux hommes, aux côtés opposés du comptoir, s'éternisa et se rompit seulement lorsque le barman alla à la rencontre de l'inconnu. À peine quelques minutes plus tard et Akihito buvait une autre vodka, accompagné de loin par l'autre. Si Asami venait à savoir qu'il avait accepté la traite d'un autre homme, ça allait barder. Violement. À cette pensée, un délicieux frisson d'anticipation parcouru le jeune pyromane; jouer avec le feu s'avérait grisant.

Sans plus, Akihito abandonna sa place au comptoir au moment où la musique prenait le rythme distinct d'un electro house venant directement des Pays-Bas. Le son dirty dutch, pourtant loin d'être le reflet du Sion et de sa droite stature, trouva refuge dans les acclamations des danseurs sur la piste. Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier pour se mêler à la bande qui bougeait déjà en suivant les caprices de la musique. Se frayant un chemin entre les corps qui se percutaient et s'enlaçaient, Akihito s'arrêta et se colla parfaitement au beat. En reconnaissant le visage de jeunes politiciens accompagnés de maîtresses, il sourit un court instant en se disant que cette grande scène explicite aurait pu faire la une des journaux. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait convenu avec Asami que le Sion était chasse gardée et qu'il n'avait aucun droit d'intervenir dans les affaires du yakuza. Il se contenta donc de pencher la tête vers l'arrière et de balancer sensuellement son bassin en rythme avec la chanson. La chaleur des corps tout autour empiétait son espace personnel et avec l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité, l'effet était grisant. Engourdi, sautant au tempo du refrain, il imagina les yeux d'or de son amant qui le fixait durement depuis le deuxième étage. Des iris mordorés qui allumèrent un feu dévastateur au creux de son ventre; en cet instant, le photographe aurait donné cher pour mettre le yakuza dans un état de rage, celui-là même qui l'excitait plus que de raison.

Alors que la trame tirait à sa fin, Akihito fit volte-face sur des yeux d'un or enjôleur. Ses mouvements s'arrêtèrent le temps d'une seconde, le temps de plonger dans cette couleur semblable à celle de son amant. Cette teinte était pourtant plus terne, plus froide que celle qu'il adorait, mais pas assez différente pour le laisser de marbre. Cette paire d'yeux qui le fit frémir d'excitation appartenait à l'inconnu qui l'avait observé tout à l'heure. Bien qu'il avait abandonné sa veste de complet, Akihito le reconnaissait à sa prestance et à la couleur osée de sa chemise. Le rythme énergique de la musique ayant changé pour un ton plus sensuel, les corps s'étaient lentement rapprochés. Les hanches ondulaient, les mains se baladaient pernicieusement, les lèvres se taquinaient de sourires invitants. C'est pourtant sans un mot que l'homme tendit une vodka à Akihito et que ce dernier l'accepta en la buvant d'une traite. La demande, la réponse. Sans plus attendre, les mouvements s'accordèrent et les yeux noisette ne lâchèrent plus les iris d'or. Lentement, ce fut une main dans le creux des reins et un souffle brûlant sur la peau qu'Akihito s'abandonna à commettre une erreur qu'il regretterait amèrement plus tard. Dépassait-il les limites ? Certainement. Mais peu lui importait, car le contact de ce corps chaud et l'interdit de ce regard doré le faisaient danser et boire à en oublier ses démons.

Aucun mot ne fût échangé entre les deux hommes. Seuls leurs corps s'invitaient et seuls leurs regards parlaient. Parmi tous ces gens qui s'échauffaient et s'agaçaient, le duo qui n'aurait jamais dû se former osait délicieusement les mouvements sensuels. À défaut de prononcer quelconque parole, Akihito laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise lorsque ses lèvres furent happées par celles de l'inconnu. Avant même de riposter, une langue se faufila à la sienne et son juron s'étouffa en gémissement brûlant, en une plainte lascive qui sonna comme un hurlement d'horreur à ses oreilles. Son cœur en manqua un battement et le bond qu'il fit dans sa poitrine lui donna le tournis. Il se laissa conduire contre la table la plus près et, pris à son propre jeu, n'évalua pas la gravité de la situation dans laquelle il s'était calé. La seule personne à qui il pensait en cet instant, était ce fichu yakuza de malheur. Et alors qu'il allait replonger dans ces yeux d'un or glacial, il observa plutôt un subordonné d'Asami attraper le bras de l'inconnu.

-J'ai bien peur qu'il y ait erreur, monsieur. Ce jeune homme n'est pas disponible.

La prise fut relâchée et le regard professionnel du yakuza s'encra sur Akihito. Il en frissonna.

-N'est-ce pas ? ajouta le subordonné.

Akihito détourna le regard, honteux. Ce qui venait de se passer se frayait un chemin à sa raison, lentement et sûrement. Il n'osa pas lever les yeux sur l'inconnu qui échangea quelques mots avec l'autre et obtempéra lorsqu'il fût guidé vers le comptoir principal du club. Il s'affala sur le banc que lui indiquait l'employé de son amant et enfouit sa tête entre ses bras croisés. La musique tambourinait dans ses oreilles, mais il distingua très clairement la voix du barman.

-Je t'avais dis de ne pas ambitionner, tu ne m'écoute jamais.

Le photographe dégagea son visage défait par la culpabilité, puis ouvrit ses yeux noisette sur lui. Il suivit le mouvement du barman qui faisait glisser un plateau de shooter devant lui.

-Tu peux boire tant que tu veux, mais ne t'arrange pas pour faire des stupidités que tu regretteras, Takaba, continua l'employé. J'ai appelé Suoh, il devrait te récupérer dans une demi-heure.

Et sur ces paroles, Akihito avala un shooter d'une traite. Que lui arrivait-il ? Perdait-il la tête ? Avait-il autant de ressentiment envers Asami pour agir comme le pire des idiots ? Cette situation ambigüe l'empoisonnait peu à peu, mais les effets secondaires étaient enivrants. Désormais, il était impossible pour lui d'imaginer ses jours sans le regard brûlant du yakuza sur lui, sans ses mains possessives sur son corps, sans sa voix tantôt froide de colère, tantôt chaude de sous-entendus. Alors que le photographe reprenait une vodka sous le regard furtif du barman, il se gifla mentalement; tout n'était qu'une question de réaction physique. Une chimie bouillonnait entre eux, rien de plus. Non ? Le gémissement qu'il poussa en cachant de nouveau sa tête dans ses bras lui assura du contraire. Il ressentait plus que de l'excitation sexuelle en pensant à cet homme. Bien plus, il n'en doutait pas.

Lorsque Suoh entra au Sion, il rattrapa au vol un manteau et un foulard qui lui était familier. Un simple coup d'œil à son coéquipier en complet et il comprit rapidement que le gamin avait ambitionné. D'un autre sens, ce photographe à deux sous n'avait jamais bien su se tenir. Sans trop de mal, il se fraya un chemin vers le comptoir pour y découvrir une tête châtaine perdue entre des bras, le corps affalé sur le marbre et un plateau de shooter près de lui. Parfait, la situation était pire qu'il ne le croyait. Sa langue claqua et il se résigna à appeler son patron. Dès la première sonnerie, la voix du yakuza résonna gravement. Agressive et impatiente, elle était promesse de châtiment.

-Tu l'as trouvé ?

-Oui, Monsieur. Il est au Sion.

-Et son état ?

Suoh observa attentivement le photographe qui dormait à poing fermé. Malgré les cris stridents des gens et la musique qui faisait presque trembler les bancs, il n'y avait que sa respiration qui trahissait son vivant. Prit de court, il leva les yeux sur le barman qui semblait deviner sa question muette. Après tout, ces deux là se connaissaient depuis longtemps et un seul regard suffisait à comprendre l'autre. C'est donc en levant huit doigts que le barman le fit grimacer légèrement. De mieux en mieux.

-Si je puis me permettre, proche du coma, Monsieur.

-Apporte-le-moi.

La voix de son patron était aussi aiguisée qu'un couteau de boucherie, de telle sorte que Suoh n'en rajouta pas. Même s'il aurait voulu répondre, il n'aurait pas eu ce plaisir car le yakuza avait déjà raccroché. Il fit de même et accrocha sévèrement les yeux cyan de son ami de l'autre côté de comptoir.

-Hé, ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux là, lui glissa le barman. Le pauvre a aussi besoin de décompresser de temps en temps !

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui trouvez, à ce gamin ? grogna Suoh en habillant rudement le dit garçon qui ne montrait toujours aucun signe de réveil.

-Jaloux ?

Le regard perçant de colère que lui lança Suoh le fit bien rire, mais le garde du corps attitré ne s'arrêta pas là.

-Et je t'avais averti que je le surveillais, tu aurais pu minimiser les dégâts et me contacter avant le désastre, râla-t-il froidement. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire au boss, maintenant que cet imbécile de chat de gouttière a léché le palais d'un autre ? Merde, je ne suis pas un babysitter.

Il ignora encore les taquineries de son ami et se contenta de soulever le jeune dans ses bras, le callant contre son manteau d'hiver.

-Tu sais, Suoh. Ça te va bien, pourtant.

Ah, ce qu'il pouvait l'emmerder.


	4. Dangerous Love: The Body Of A Lover

C'est pas trop tôt, vous allez me dire !

Voici enfin la dernière partie de cette histoire. Je ne pensais pas faire la dernière scène aussi longue et je devais la terminer avec le lendemain matin, mais j'ai trouvé que cette fin convenait beaucoup mieux.

Quant au bonus que je réservais au cas où le chapitre ne serait pas assez long (c'est le plus long, en fait, haha !), je le garde pour une autre fois. Anyway, c'est du Suoh X Barmaid. :)

J'ai depuis quelques mois un plan d'une fanfic que je pensais adapter pour Viewfinder. Plus d'action, moins de love et plus de... Ouin, c'est hard, quand même. En tout cas, si ça vous intéresse, laissez quelques mots là-dessus dans un commentaire.

Bonne lectuuure ! :D

* * *

 _Auteur: Nessia-chan_

 _Rating: M_

 _Pairing: Akihito X Asami / Akihito X Suoh_

 _Droits d'auteur: L'univers de Viewfinder et tous ses personnages appartiennent à Yamane Ayano._

 _Spécifications: Pour cette partie, j'ai écouté Daugther - Home (Jon Hopkins Remix) et Rihanna - Russian Roulette (guitar cover)._

* * *

Le paquet dans les bras, Suoh sortit du Sion en prenant une grande inspiration. L'air froid de cette nuit d'hiver apaisa le feu dans ses poumons au même titre qu'il le fît légèrement frissonner. Il blottit le gamin un peu plus contre lui et, accompagnés d'une expiration gémissante, les cheveux châtains se perdirent dans son épais manteau. Tout en évitant d'attirer l'attention au milieu de la nuit avec ce protégé trop embêtant, Suoh se dirigea d'un pas attentif vers la voiture rangée trois rues plus loin. Si le jeune restait aussi comateux, c'était une bonne chose pour lui. Il n'aurait certainement pas la patience et la gentillesse d'endurer cette petite racaille qui ne savait pas tenir sa langue dans sa bouche. Décidément, Suoh ne saisissait ni les sentiments bienveillants de son ami ni la force du désir de son patron envers Akihito. Il avait beau le détailler de son regard sombre, il ne lui trouvait que des failles et des défauts comme s'il n'avait sous les yeux qu'un éclat de roc sans valeur.

Le morveux était sans doute la personne la plus butée qu'il avait rencontrée jusqu'à ce jour. Si sa cible se révélait être promesse de souffrance et de danger, il continuait d'avancer vers elle d'un pas décidé. Suoh ne saurait jamais dire si cet idiot était seulement inconscient ou trop déterminé, mais il n'en pensait pas moins; un jour, il allait y laisser la vie et il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière. La seule chose qui pouvait faire changer d'avis le photographe était la sécurité des personnes qu'il appréciait et chérissait. Suoh en avait déjà été témoin l'année précédente et en y réfléchissant, il se souvint du dédain qu'il avait éprouvé envers lui pour toutes les complications qu'il avait engendré. Mais il se rappela aussi de la considération qu'il avait ressentit en voyant Akihito se battre jusqu'au bout avec tout le mordant de sa jeunesse. Ce jeune homme n'aimait définitivement pas être tenu au bout d'une laisse. D'un autre côté, qui aimerait ? Suoh avait compris depuis longtemps que le photographe s'était lui-même mis sur la route de son boss, mais il était évident qu'il n'avait pas calculé les dommages collatéraux. Pourtant, ce sac à puces était encore là, regard sauvage et toutes griffes sorties, et ne semblait pas vouloir se perdre dans un monde où Asami n'était pas.

Un morceau de coton blanc virevolta devant les yeux du garde du corps, rapidement suivit par d'autres échantillons d'ouate tout aussi éclatants. Suoh plissa légèrement les paupières en relevant son visage vers le ciel. De lourds nuages s'effilochaient sur l'encre de chine, déversant une magie froide sur tout Tokyo. La neige dansait follement autour de Suoh et ses yeux, un peu moins sévères, trouvèrent le chemin sur les traits endormis d'Akihito. C'était une première pour lui de voir le jeune homme aussi vulnérable; tout pouvait lui arriver en une fraction de seconde, même la mort. Mais peut-être s'était-il fait à cette idée après les différentes expériences vécues au cœur de l'underground. Et fidèle à lui-même, le photographe continuait de vivre au rythme de son cœur qui bat. Alors que Suoh s'arrêtait devant la portière arrière de la voiture, un fin sourire éclaira le coin de ses lèvres. Il venait de saisir la raison toute simple qui expliquait que tout gravitait autour d'Akihito; plus que tout, la véracité de sa personnalité attirait convoitise et protection. L'authenticité de ces yeux couleur miel était hors de prix.

Son sommeil était lourd et profond, bercé par le ronronnement du moteur. Son corps était immobile sous la claque étourdissante de l'alcool, mais son esprit demeurait alerte à ce qui se déroulait autour de lui. Akihito avait l'impression d'être plongé dans une noirceur étouffante, sans pour autant perdre le contact avec la chaleur du monde réel. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit des bras le tirer de l'habitacle et des flocons de neige picoter sa peau bouillante que le photographe daigna entrouvrir les yeux. Son regard embrouillé distingua avec plaisir ce qui tombait de ce ciel sombre, puis l'esquisse d'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres; ce soir était la première neige. Magnifique. Avant de sombrer à nouveau dans les limbes, il crut entendre la voix légèrement grondante de Suoh, mais ne saisit aucun mot de ce qu'il essaya de lui dire.

* * *

Lorsque le jeune homme retrouva une brise d'énergie et que sa conscience émergea de cet état léthargique, ce fût pour s'enrouler dans des draps qui sentaient bon le printemps. La fraîcheur du parfum l'enveloppa et il gémit de bien-être, absorbé par cette douce sensation qui chassait les nuages encore présents dans son esprit. Il essaya de retrouver une certaine lucidité, de bien ranger sa mémoire, mais l'exercice lui demanda bientôt trop d'effort et il abandonna en enfouissant sa tête dans un oreiller moelleux. Naturellement, des brides de souvenirs remontèrent à la surface; le froid de l'hiver, l'alcool qui réchauffait son corps, son imagination qui ne quémandait que son amant, puis cette erreur monumental, ce faux pas qui serra douloureusement son cœur dans un étau. Au-delà de la peur concernant la réaction d'Asami, le regret commença à le ronger et le dégoût de lui-même enflamma ses poumons. Le cocktail de jalousie, de déception et de colère lui avait fait totalement perdre la raison.

-Bien dormis ?

Akihito ouvrit les yeux comme si une décharge électrique avait férocement galopé tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Cette voix, il la connaissait que trop bien. Et il n'était aucunement préparé à l'entendre de si tôt, pas après ce qui venait de se passer au Sion. Afin de confirmer la crainte qui lui tordait désormais l'estomac, le photographe se redressa lentement dans ce lit qui était aussi le sien. Plongé dans l'obscurité de la nuit, seul les lumières de Noël qu'il avait installées plus tôt lui permettaient de tout distinguer, plus ou moins bien. Mais à son plus grand étonnement, le yakuza le plus réputé de Tokyo se tenait bel et bien dans l'encadrement de la chambre à coucher. Seulement vêtu d'une serviette blanche à la taille, l'homme recouvert de perles d'eau prit appui sur le cadrage. Malgré le frémissement que fit naître cette paire d'yeux dorés braquée sur lui, Akihito sentit une chaleur atypique prendre d'assaut tout son être. Les lèvres sèches et la gorge en feu, il suivit du regard Asami qui portait un verre d'alcool à sa bouche.

-Depuis quand tu es arrivé ? demanda le jeune homme, encore sous le choc.

-Plusieurs heures, déjà. J'ai essayé de te rejoindre pour t'en informer, mais tu es si borné et têtu que tu ne peux que t'en prendre à toi-même.

Akihito déglutit difficilement et accepta ce reproche sans broncher. En cet instant, il se demandait quelle attitude adopter. Asami était-il déjà informé de son égarement au Sion ? Allait-il lui faire goûter une conséquence impunément ? Pire, le rejeter à la rue comme un jouet usé, cassé ? Puis, il espéra que les hommes de mains du yakuza, par pitié envers lui ou crainte de déclencher un cataclysme, avaient gardé sous silence ce baiser échangé avec un pur inconnu. En observant l'homme qui entra dans la chambre pour déposer son verre sur l'une des tables de chevet, Akihito espérait sincèrement que le calme qui régnait sur les traits glacials de ce si beau visage n'était pas que duperie pour mieux porter le coup fatal. Un puissant homme tel qu'Asami savait comment tirer avantage des situations et quand laisser tomber le rideau tissé de mensonges. Le cœur battant sous la pression qu'exerçait cette incertitude sur lui, le photographe chancelait quant à l'attitude à adopter. Lorsque son amant reprit la parole, il opta pour garder cette histoire sous silence. Pour l'instant, du moins.

-Tu es bien silencieux, l'alcool a eu raison de toi ?

-Pas du tout ! s'exclama Akihito en sortant de sous les couvertures pour se dévêtir rapidement. Suoh a enfin eu son congé de garde ?

Sauter d'un sujet à l'autre était la meilleure idée pour s'éloigner le plus possible de ce qui signerait sa mort, Akihito en était convaincu. Par des gestes rustres, il enleva son t-shirt et fît glisser son jean avant de tout balancer dans un coin de la pièce. Il ne tint pas compte des préférences perfectionnistes de son amant, persuadé que ce dernier n'en avait que faire pour ce soir. Mollement, les vapeurs d'alcool embrouillant encore sa lucidité, le photographe fouilla dans un tiroir de vêtement pour en sortir un nouveau boxer. L'ironie qui avait coulé dans ses derniers mots avait dangereusement fait tiquer Asami. Le regard perçant du prédateur ne se détachait pas du dos de sa proie qui enfilait un sous-vêtement.

-N'en espère pas tant, Takaba, gronda doucement le yakuza en s'approchant de lui à pas feutrés. C'est seulement pour ce soir, puisque je repars dans quelques heures.

Le concerné voulu faire volte-face et persifler son mécontentement sur cette déclaration dépourvue de tout bon sens, lorsque les mains calleuses de l'homme se posèrent sur ses hanches. Le touché n'était que force et désir, à un tel point qu'il resta figé sous le souffle chaud qui caressa le creux de son cou.

-Tu sais ce qui va suivre. Et tu sais davantage pour quelle raison je vais te punir ce soir. Jusqu'à satiété, ajouta le mafieux en resserrant son emprise.

Akihito fût parcouru d'un délicieux frisson d'anticipation, féroce comme les griffes d'un tigre et enivrant comme le doux parfum des sakura. Cette excitation à peine contrôlée se fusionnait avec une exquise torpeur, celle qui saisissait ses tripes comme les crocs d'un loup affamé. Le jeune homme était empreint d'émotions contradictoires et son cœur ne suivait déjà plus la cadence. À la simple idée qu'Asami ai eu les derniers détails de ses frasques, une vague de panique se fit plus violente. Pourtant, Akihito déglutit en constatant une évidence toute crue; si tel était le cas, Asami n'aurait certainement pas eu la patience de lui faire causette et l'aurait acculé sans aucun détour. Alors pour quelle raison son amant voudrait-il lui mener la vie dure ?

-J'ai pas besoin de me justifier, répliqua le photographe. Je répondrai à tes fichus appels quand tu accepteras de rappeler ton chien de garde !

Des paroles vénéneuses, Akihito en crachait naturellement et sans aucun effort. C'était un moyen d'autodéfense, une manière efficace de gagner du temps. Mais, bien malgré lui, c'était un réflex qui attisait trop souvent son amant. Alors qu'il se dirigeait lentement vers le grand lit, il en paya les frais démesurés en se faisant rudement pousser. Il se retrouva à tomber tête première dans les draps immaculés, mais ne se laissa pas démonter et tempêta de plus belle.

-C'est quoi ton prob…

Akihito ne termina pas sa phrase. À peine avait-il roulé sur le dos que l'homme d'affaire se penchait déjà vers lui pour l'emprisonner. Les grandes mains posées de part et d'autre de son corps faisaient office de cage et le poids d'Asami grimpant sur le lit l'avait déjà dissuadé d'une quelconque tentative de fuite. Il était le lièvre et lui le loup; tout était perdu d'avance.

-Quel est mon problème ?

Une lueur prédatrice brûlait dans la couleur de ses yeux, mais Akihito ne discernait pas lequel du plaisir ou de la colère alimentait ce feu ardent. Le jeune homme se consumait dans ces flammes dévastatrices, perdu dans un tourbillon nuancé de doute et de peur. Il en retenait son souffle, sentant sa répartie l'abandonner dans un coup de vent brûlant. Le visage d'Asami se rapprocha lentement du sien, renforçant l'impression qu'il avait de se noyer dans cet or liquide. Il allait être dévoré tout cru, aucun doute là-dessus.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à mes nombreux appels, confessa le mafieux contre une oreille rougeâtre.

Ses lèvres emprisonnèrent le lobe et il suçota doucement. Sa victime en soupira, attisant son désir de lécher la peau offerte. Sa langue traça des rubans de chaleur autour de ce cou à sa merci, l'abandonnant à de doux frissons de fraîcheur lorsque l'air et la salive se rencontrèrent. Si Akihito avait envie de répliquer et de le repousser, il était assez intelligent pour comprendre que cette fois ne servirait à rien. Il valait mieux pour lui d'accepter sa condition et cette soumission n'était pas pour déplaire au yakuza qui se délectait de jouer avec ses nerfs.

-Et tu n'as retourné aucun d'entre eux.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit dans une lenteur alarmante, mais la caresse de ses lèvres sur la peau du photographe engourdissait les sens. Lorsque sa mâchoire se referma violement sur le trapèze, la douleur qui déchira le muscle fût étouffée par une ravissante plainte. Sa proie gigotait légèrement, mais tout cela ne faisait qu'éveiller son envie de la torturer davantage. On ne se jouait pas d'Asami Ryuichi sans en subir les conséquences.

-Tu as déjoué le garde du corps que je t'ai assigné.

La morsure était laissée à vif. Sa bouche dégustait chaque parcelle de ce torse qui se gonflait sous la cadence de respirations désordonnées. Les baisers et les mordillements se multipliaient, plongeant Akihito dans une anarchie totale.

-Et tu t'es permis d'abuser des bonnes choses. Comment suis-je sensé l'accepter ?

Le photographe se crispa en interprétant les paroles de son amant. Savait-il vraiment ce qu'il avait fait au Sion ou ses propos étaient tout simplement ambigües ? Plus Asami l'attirait dans son jeu, plus il plongeait dans la confusion. Son corps criait au plaisir alors que son esprit hurlait à la révolution. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de se soumettre aux volontés du yakuza en espérant qu'il garderait de sa valeur. La poitrine d'Akihito se comprimait; il n'était qu'un jouet temporaire et en dépassant les limites, il avait certainement accéléré sa date d'expiration. Mais ce qui le choquait davantage était qu'il souhaitait rester près d'Asami, peu importe ce qui lui en coûtait.

-C'est toi qui es parti, je te signal. Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire que tu ne m'as pas déjà fait ? s'aventura Akihito avec une légère ironie.

Il en avait vu de toutes les couleurs avec lui, il était difficile de faire pire. Pourtant, que la chose soit agréable ou douloureuse, Asami le surprenait toujours. En le provocant ainsi, le châtain pu voir un sourire malicieux égayer les lèvres de son amant et une ombre d'intérêt noircir son regard. Il transpirait l'obscénité.

-Je ne te connaissais pas aussi impatient, railla Asami d'une voix grave.

Il se redressa en restant tout près du lit, devant son jeune amant, puis ses doigts défirent le nœud de sa serviette. Elle tomba par terre et dévoila le corps ferme du yakuza. Le sexe à demi-éveillé, il écrasait littéralement le peu de courage de l'autre à l'aide de son regard excessif.

-À genoux.

Le concerné n'avait pas osé bouger avant que la lourde voix d'Asami le fasse frémir d'anticipation. Il obtempéra et, tout en tournant le dos, s'accroupit sans rechigner. Pourtant, dans son esprit, il traitait Asami de tous les noms. Mais alors qu'il s'installait comme le lui avait demandé le meneur de ce jeu luxurieux, une main attrapa son menton et l'obligea à se tourner vers le mafieux.

-C'est ridicule de me tourner le dos. Cette magnifique expression me manquait, montre-là moi.

La main ferme, il redressa le visage d'Akihito pour y détailler des traits irascibles, un air renfrogné, mais surtout cette aura de désir qui faisait écho à la sienne. Ce jeune homme le tentait comme le diable. Céder était ce qu'il y avait de plus exquis, mais pas avant de s'être joué de cette petite bête sauvage.

-Tu es bien silencieux, fit remarquer Asami en caressant les lèvres du photographe. Regrettes-tu ton comportement ?

Son pouce suivant les courbes de cette bouche tentatrice, l'homme d'affaire n'attendait pas de réponse. Il n'en espérait et n'en voulait aucune, l'autre l'avait bien deviné. Pour combler les non-dits, Asami pressa son index et son majeur contre les lèvres, les introduisant dans cette bouche brûlante. Celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un soupir silencieux et il en profita pour s'amuser avec la langue qui y dormait chaleureusement. Chaude, elle glissa contre les doigts aventureux et les entoura. Akihito referma ses lèvres pour suçoter les intrus avec application. Le sang lui montait à la tête et la caresse que lui prodigua les doigts contre son palais lui arracha un puissant frisson. Le niveau d'excitation grimpa, de telle sorte que le châtain sentit son sexe se durcir.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, Takaba.

Asami retira ses doigts et, muni d'un regard inquisiteur, laissa quelques secondes à son amant pour comprendre l'enjeu de la situation. Pour relancer cette partie duquel il ressortira vainqueur, le yakuza fît descendre d'une main le boxer du photographe, laissant le vêtement aux genoux. Il lui pressa les fesses de l'autre main, l'obligeant à s'avancer légèrement au bord du lit. Akihito leva des yeux embués de désir sur lui, détaillant le corps parfait qui le dominait de toute sa hauteur. Son regard s'arrêta un instant sur le membre fièrement dressé d'Asami et il n'hésita plus à le prendre en bouche lorsqu'un doigt humide força son orifice. Bientôt, son amant inséra l'autre phalange en lui arrachant un gémissement, une plainte d'inconfort étouffé par le phallus qui emplissait sa bouche. Asami n'utilisait jamais de protection ni de lubrifiant, ce qui rendait les rapports brutes et parfois inconfortables pour les deux partis. Akihito se promit, dans un coup de langue sur son partenaire, qu'il ajouterait cette close à leur relation officieusement amoureuse.

Akihito s'occupait de son amant de la manière la plus gourmande qui soit. Ses lèvres glissaient sur la verge désormais bien dure, sa langue se languissait de lui et sa bouche tout entière l'entourait de sa chaleur. Plus Asami affirmait sa présence en lui avec ses doigts, plus il ressentait le besoin d'accélérer les mouvements de ce massage sensuel. Bientôt, il le dévorerait et ne saurait plus s'arrêter. Son adroit partenaire n'avait qu'à frôler ce point sensible en lui et… Ah oui ! Exactement à cet endroit… La voix d'Akihito s'éleva dans un soupir brûlant et se transforma peu à peu en plaintes d'excitation. Son sexe se gorgeait de sang, la chaleur se répandait telles des flammes à l'intérieur de son corps. Alors même qu'il n'en avait point conscience, son bassin venait à la rencontre de cette main qui lui faisait tant de bien, pendant que ses cris étouffés faisaient vibrer sa bouche de désir. Perdu dans cette délicieuse torture, Akihito glissa une main jusqu'à sa verge avec l'intention de la caresser frénétiquement. Malheureusement pour lui, son amant anticipa son geste et le coupa dans son élan en retirant vivement ses doigts de cet entre qui quémandait sa venue.

-Ne crois pas t'en sortir si facilement, annonça Asami d'une voix rauque. J'ai été assez indulgent !

Dans le feu de l'action, le photographe ne cherchait plus à déceler une quelconque allusion à ce baiser maudit, ni même à comprendre quoi que ce soit. Il se laissait manipuler comme une poupée de chair, brûlante et soumise à son maître. Qui du yakuza ou de l'amour menait son corps ? Au final, il s'en fichait. Tant qu'il avait sa place auprès de cet homme puissant et dangereux, Akihito ne chercherait plus à démêler le vrai du faux. C'est pourquoi il se laissa mener sans répliquer lorsqu'Asami le tira vers l'arrière pour mieux le retourner. La bouche libérée, le ventre en charpie et le regard débordant de sensualité, le jeune homme prononça son nom comme une supplication.

-Les mains à plat sur la tête de lit, gronda le mafieux.

Ce que l'autre fît sans demander son reste, exposant un corps à genoux, écartelé et droit comme l'horizon. Akihito sentait le regard perçant de son amant lui brûler la peau et lui lacérer le cœur; il essayait tant bien que mal de calmer sa respiration en perdant ses iris bleus sur les lumières qui ornaient la tête de lit, à quelques millimètres de ses doigts crispés sur le bois. L'autre venait de déposer ses grandes mains autoritaires sur lui et redessinait les courbes de ses épaules, de son bassin, de ses cuisses et de ses fesses. Odieux, les doigts malmenèrent ses fesses et aguichèrent son sexe qui aurait frémit d'une seule petite brise. Lorsque le pouce d'Asami pressa délicatement son anus avant de l'abandonner aussi rapidement, le blond prononça son prénom comme si sa vie en dépendait. Son corps, à la merci de ce prédateur, grelottait d'excitation, fébrile comme un homme qui n'en pouvait plus de retenir le plus brut des plaisirs. Peut-être qu'il eu pitié de lui, car Akihito sentit enfin la virilité de l'homme se frayer un chemin.

Asami le pénétra avec une lenteur effrayante. Une douceur si tentatrice et prometteuse comme jamais il ne l'avait fait avant qu'il cru pendant un instant que son jeune amant allait perdre pied. Il sentait sous lui ce corps qui frissonnait de luxure, enfiévré à en crever. Cette peau qu'il caressait se couvrait d'une bruine de sueur, typique d'un désir incontrôlable de sexe et résultat d'un effort physique obscène. Malheureusement pour son félin sauvage, il ne faisait que commencer. Et c'est une fois qu'il fût complètement en lui qu'il se pencha vers son visage pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

-C'est ta punition, Takaba. Bouge, si tu l'oses.

Estomaqué par les propos du mafieux, Akihito se contracta de toute part. L'exercice lui arracha un gémissement de plaisir et il creusa légèrement les reins, bien malgré lui. Sans enlever ses mains de sur la tête de lit, il tourna la tête vers Asami et le poignarda de son regard animal.

-Tu te fiches de moi ?!

Il aurait voulu que sa voix soit plus féroce et tranchante que ces mots mielleux qui sortirent de sa bouche telle une supplique. Pour toute réponse, une main puissante commença à le masturber. Encore une fois, Akihito se faisait dominer sans la possibilité d'éluder la situation. Il était pris au piège dans cette jungle qu'il avait cru son monde, son terrain de chasse, son paradis rien qu'à lui. Entre les griffes du grand Asami Ryuchi, il n'était qu'un petit fauve de cirque bien entretenu. Et pourtant, il acceptait cette première place de choix, aussi douloureuse soit-elle. S'abandonner à cet homme d'influence était risqué, mais si enivrant que même le corps désobéissait à l'esprit; Akihito relâchait un soupir bouillant tout en glissant une première fois sur le sexe qui l'emplissait divinement bien. Pourrait-il tirer autant de plaisir en ayant des rapports sexuels avec un autre homme ? Il savait depuis déjà un bon moment que c'était peine perdu. Ce qu'il ressentait pour le yakuza multipliait toutes les sensations qu'il en retirait et le fade baiser qu'il avait échangé avec l'inconnu en était une preuve tangible.

Asami se délecta d'assister enfin à ce lâcher-prise qui fît naître en lui un désir incontrôlable de régner sur le cœur et le corps de cet esprit vif. Sauvage jusque dans l'âme, Akihito révélait finalement cette facette de lui dans cette chambre qui était la leur, dans ce lit qui portait l'odeur de leur corps lascifs. L'homme d'affaire fît appel à tout son contrôle de soi pour ne pas plaquer l'autre et le dévorer en entier. Les gémissements s'élevaient au rythme des mouvements, les soupirs s'entassaient dans les gorges et lorsque ce fût trop pour Akihito qui répéta le prénom du yakuza comme une litanie, le choc fût irréel.

-Tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant d'embrasser d'autres lèvres que les miennes, avertit Asami en bloquant de ses mains les hanches qui venaient à lui.

Akihito s'étouffa sous l'affre du moment et eu à peine conscience de ce qui se déroula par la suite; son bassin capturé par son amant, il fût délogé et retourné brutalement sur le lit. Ses mains glissèrent de sur la tête de lit et malgré son instinct primaire qui le poussa à s'y accrocher, il n'agrippa que les lumières festives. Elles le suivirent dans sa descente aux enfers, emmêlées aux draps et collées chaudement à sa peau. Mais plus brillants que ce jaune artificiel, une paire d'yeux dorés lui vola son air, son sang, ses sens. Le regard hypnotisant d'Asami avala son âme toute entière et, tétanisé par l'expression fermée de l'homme, il ne chercha plus à combattre.

Asami n'était pas dupe. Il savait tout, dans les moindres détails. Il avait toujours eu une longueur d'avance sur lui. Comment avait-il pu penser qu'il pouvait s'en sortir en feignant l'indifférence, en plongeant dans le mensonge ? Akihito avait déjà été embrassé, violé et même réduit à un objet sexuel dans le passé, mais cela n'avait rien en commun avec ce qui s'était passé ce soir au Sion. Il en était conscient. Pour la deuxième fois, il avait trahi Asami et la promesse que l'autre lui avait faite ne saurait tarder.

\- Rappelle-toi de ses larmes, Takaba.

Le jeune homme délogea une main des lumières et, sans quitter l'emprise dorée, vint essuyer une larme sur sa joue. Vraiment, il pleurait ? Des perles d'eau salée coulaient sur sa peau rougie et même si son cœur recommençait à battre, Akihito ne parvenait pas à dire si elles contenaient des remords ou de l'amour. Écrasé par la peur de perdre l'homme devant lui, il réussit seulement à souffler quelques mots.

-Je suis désolé… Asami…

Asami l'observa avec surprise, déstabilisé par l'aveu que le photographe venait de lui faire. À ses yeux, une demande de pardon venant d'Akihito équivalait à une déclaration. Comment pouvait-il le torturer davantage alors que lui-même souffrait de cette relation ambigüe ? Sans hésiter un instant de plus, le mafieux captura ses lèvres et glissa sa langue contre la sienne. Il remonta le bassin pour mieux s'enfouir de nouveau en lui et d'une agilité qui lui était propre, entoura les mains d'Akihito avec le jeu de lumières. La résistance du fil était un ordre, la chaleur des lumières était une punition et son corps contre le sien était péché.

Alors que Takaba répondait à chaque ondulation et reprenait son souffle sous chaque vague de plaisir, il se jura de plus jamais remplacer Asami. Ni dans ses rêves, ni dans la réalité. Cette erreur, il ne la ferait qu'une fois; le yakuza ne le lui pardonnerait peut-être pas une telle récidive. Cette nuit de luxure lui donna pourtant l'impression d'être plus qu'un simple jouet pris à la ramasse. Pour la première fois, il comprenait qu'Asami tenait réellement à lui d'une manière spéciale, unique et d'une intensité insoupçonnée. Sans conteste, le pardon était la plus grande preuve d'amour que pouvait lui offrir le yakuza.


End file.
